


Truth or Dare?

by prplpldn (FireLordShiro)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, What Have I Done, drunk paladins, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordShiro/pseuds/prplpldn
Summary: the paladins get drunk and play truth or dare...(OR a bullshit excuse to write a smutty klance one shot)





	Truth or Dare?

Truth be told, Keith had never been a real party animal. Shocking, right? No one would’ve guessed that of the quiet emo loner. But, no, Keith hadn’t been a big drinker or super into socializing with peers back on Earth, so being here now was quite foreign to him.

 

_ Here _ was the dining area of the castle of lions, surrounded by all five other paladins, assembled in a makeshift circle on the floor, laughing and talking over one another, each in a differing stage of drunkenness.

 

Lance had apparently found something similar to Earth alcohol on his most recent visit to the space mall, but he hadn’t been able to read the concentration level on the bottle, and had gravely miscalculated the human body’s ability to handle this particular spirit.

 

Allura, the Altean princess that she was, was handling the liquor beautifully. A slight flush was in her cheeks and she smiled a bit more easily than usual, but other than that she wasn’t suffering many side effects.

 

The humans, though. Different story.

 

Hunk was the only one who hadn’t been severely affected, likely owing to his mass at least in part. He was looking slightly dizzy, every once in a while swaying back and forth a little bit in his place on the floor. Other than that, though, he had managed to mostly keep it together.

 

Shiro had dropped his “dad” persona quickly and was now interacting with the others as if there was no age gap between them at all. He was laughing and joking and having a better time than Keith had ever seen him have, even before Kerberos. 

 

Pidge was the smallest in the group, and Keith had assumed she would have the strongest reaction to the liquor, and maybe she did, but not in a way he could’ve anticipated. Her eyes were wide and she moved from person to person in the circle, briskly trying to explain theoretical physics and laws of gravity and stumbling over her words in her excitement. The only one who could keep up with her train of thought was Hunk, but no one dared to interrupt her pure, unbidden happiness as she shared her passions and thoughts with each of them in turn.

 

Lance had become even more flirtatious with presence of the alcohol, which Keith hadn’t known would be possible. He was exceedingly touchy now, and his voice had dropped a full octave, now purring with what Keith was sure would be a seductive tone, if, ya know, you were into that.

 

It was Lance’s fault that Keith was as drunk as he was. Keith had taken the same three shots as everyone else, but they didn’t hit him when they hit everyone else. So Lance called him out and dared him to drink more, and, thoroughly refusing to ignore a dare, Keith took another three. In hindsight, he should have remembered that his Galra heritage may have been causing him to process the alcohol differently than his counterparts, but hindsight is 20/20 after all, and Keith was wasted.

 

He had never been this drunk before. He hoped he wouldn’t black out, but at this point he had lost control of his limbs and his mouth. Whatever filter had previously existed was now gone, and no one found that funnier than Lance.

 

Keith lost track of where the conversations had gone, but now he found himself in a heated game of truth or dare, and now Lance was looking directly at him, asking him to pick.

 

“Truth,” Keith answered, taking a split second to tighten his ponytail. One corner of Lance’s mouth twitched up into a smirk while Keith watched him with rapt attention, or as much as he could manage at the moment because  _ honestly, _ focusing was not easy right now.

 

“Alright, Mullet, who and when was your first kiss?” Lance asked the question with a raised eyebrow, obviously expecting for Keith to object and refuse to answer, but Keith was too inebriated to care.

 

Instead he tilted his head and squinted, remembering.

 

“Some kid named Sam. I think we were like 15? Something like that. It was a dare. It sucked.”

 

Lance chuckled at that, then probed further. Was that a part of the game?

 

“Awe, Mullet! Was Sam your schoolgirl crush? How cute!”

 

“No one said Sam was a girl.”

 

Keith hadn’t thought anything of his answer, but it clearly slapped Lance across the face. The team had never addressed Keith’s sexuality, but at this point in time Keith couldn’t care less about letting slip the fact that he wasn’t straight. His face stayed neutral, watching Lance’s features contort as he processed this new information. Lance stuttered, trying to recover, and Pidge seized the opportunity to take over the game.

 

“Shiro, your turn. Truth or dare?” She was sitting on her knees and began quickly bouncing up and down while she waited for Shiro to answer. 

 

“Truth.”

 

“Guys, it’s no fun if no one ever picks “dare”!” Hunk exhaled a long sigh with his remark, and he threw himself down to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in exasperation.

 

Pidge paid him no mind. 

 

“How long have you been crushing on Allura?”

 

Shiro blanched at the question, immediately succumbing to a coughing fit, real or intentional, Keith couldn’t tell. Allura was plainly shocked, her mouth dropped open and a thick blush coloring her face, but Pidge was sitting with a smug smile, pride showing blatantly in her eyes as she waited for the Black paladin to regain his composure.

 

Keith stopped listening. He was suddenly very interested in the skin of his hands underneath his fingerless gloves. He traced the square of flesh that was tangible through the black fabric, and then, when that wasn’t enough, he took both gloves off and turned his hands over one at a time, eyes wide as he stared at his own skin. 

 

Loud laughter stunned him out of his thoughts and he snapped to attention fast enough to catch Lance’s eyes trained on him, brows furrowed in concentration. It was Shiro’s turn to ask, and he called Lance’s name, breaking the trance that the sharpshooter had been in. Keith didn’t hear the question, but Lance answered it automatically and turned his attention back to Keith.

 

“Keith, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.” Keith looked at him unflinchingly, the alcohol steeling the nerves that would have ordinarily been present.

 

“Are you gay?” 

 

The question drew a hush from the other people in the room but Lance seemed not to notice. His eyes were glued to Keith’s looking for any sign about the truth. 

 

The alcohol did the talking.

 

“Yes.”

 

Pidge opened her mouth to interject but Lance threw out another question before she could.

 

“Have you ever had a crush on someone on the ship?”

 

Even in Keith’s current state of drunken stupor, he could tell that this question was pointed. It had a direction. It had a purpose. And even though normally Keith would have immediately rejected such a question, drunk Keith cracked a smile before he answered.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lance started to reply but Pidge was quicker this time, slapping one hand over his mouth and steering the conversation elsewhere. Lance’s eyes stayed on Keith, and Keith just smirked at him before turning his attention to Pidge and whatever new game she was starting.

 

The rest of the night passed without incident, and a few hours later the paladins were saying goodnight and turning into their bedrooms. Keith heard soft footsteps behind him as he walked down the hallway to his room, but the liquor thought nothing of it.

 

“Truth or dare?” Lance asked as he fell into step next to Keith, trying and failing to sound aloof.

 

“Just ask me.” Keith stared straight ahead as he answered, all pretenses dropped now that they were out of earshot of the others. 

 

He could hear Lance swallow next to him.

 

“Which one of us did you have a crush on?”

 

Keith looked down at his feet briefly and coughed before answering.

 

“You.”

 

Lance stopped in his tracks, confused by the answer he had wanted but hadn’t been expecting. Keith sighed and stopped a few steps ahead of him, turned slowly to face him. He could see the mix of emotions flooding Lance’s features and stood in silence to let him process.

 

Lance opened and closed his mouth multiple times, fighting to find the words and coming up empty.

 

Finally, Keith took pity on him. 

 

“Truth or dare, Lance?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened for a moment, pure confusion evident. But he looked squarely at Keith’s face, saw the resolve there, and mirrored it.

 

“Dare.”

 

He balled his hands into fists at his sides, apparently anticipating the next words before Keith said them.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

***

 

If you had asked Keith earlier that day how he anticipated spending the night, this would have been the last answer he could’ve come up with. But here now, with Lance on top of him on his bed, mouth buried in the crook of Keith’s neck and hips rutting down against his own, Keith couldn’t complain.

 

Keith moaned when Lance licked a thick stripe up his neck and then bit down at the top, likely leaving a mark. Lance smirked into his skin and pulled back, tugging lightly at the hem of Keith’s shirt and mumbling “off, off” until Keith got with the program and shifted so that Lance could pull the offending garment over his shoulders. 

 

Then Lance’s mouth was on his again, and Keith let his hands wander over the expanse of Lance’s broad shoulders, down his back, until he found the bottom of Lance’s shirt and lifted it over his head with one swift motion. Their moans mirrored each other at the feeling of skin meeting skin, and Lance shifted to push more weight down onto Keith. 

 

And in the blink of an eye Keith had flipped them. Now he was straddling Lance and planting wet kisses down his front. He felt Lance’s hands tangle in his hair and he had enough of his mind left to pull it out of the pony tail and let it fall. 

 

“Mmmmmmhhh,” Lance hummed as Keith continued to go lower, spending only a slight amount of time sucking on and tweaking each of Lance’s nipples, just to tease, before continuing on. His hands found the waistband of Lance’s sweats before his mouth did, but he left his fingers idling there, tracing gently along the skin just atop the waistline. 

 

Keith dropped his mouth to the groin of Lance’s sweatpants once he was low enough and breathed out against the straining erection that was tenting there. Lance groaned at the heat and his hands knotted tighter in Keith’s messy hair. Keith chuckled to himself at how reactive Lance was being, then he pulled and swiftly had Lance’s pants around his ankles.

 

The gasp that came from Lance when the brisk air hit his arousal was nothing compared to the noises he made when Keith’s tongue was on him, licking once, twice, three times from the base of his cock up to the head, swirling there, swiping delicately across the slit just to make Lance shiver.

 

“Ah fuuuck, Kei-” Lance’s voice cut off into a strangled choking sound when Keith took the head of his cock into his mouth fully. Keith smirked when he felt the hands in his hair tighten further, cementing himself in Lance’s control.

 

He continued his work, hollowing his cheeks around the head of Lance’s cock and sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down slowly at first, then gaining speed as the slide came easier. Lance started to meet his movements with thrusts of his own, though he held himself back from thrusting too hard to keep from choking Keith. Even in his drunken, lustful state, Keith could appreciate the caution that Lance was showing.

 

At least, the caution he was showing with his actions. Because his words were downright filthy.

 

“Fuck yeah, baby, just like that. Right there.  _ Uunnngh _ , just like that,” Lance’s praise was like a match to the lighter fluid already in Keith’s blood. He took more into his mouth until his nose was flush with the soft brown curls of Lance’s pubic hair and swallowed around the thick length invading his throat.

 

Lance cried out and his back arched off the bed, thrusting into Keith’s throat for real, drawing tears into Keith’s eyes at the pressure. 

 

Lance stilled and pulled out, ignoring the small whimper of protest from Keith as his eyes followed the trail of saliva that connected mouth to cock.

 

Lance’s eyes were glassy as they met Keith’s, and they both sat there, staring, struggling for breath. It was only then that Keith remembered the straining need tenting his own pants, and he groaned slightly at the pressure once he acknowledged it.

 

Lance’s eyes flicked down to Keith’s erection and back to his eyes quickly, blue irises blown wide with blatant need and so, so many questions.

 

Keith’s mind was made up, alien booze or not, and he reached out for Lance’s face as he breathed out the words.

 

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

 

Lance’s answering growl was the only thing Keith registered before he was pushed down onto his back, Lance’s hands on him again. He pulled on Keith’s pants immediately, freeing his straining erection and then fighting to get them all the way down his legs and off. 

 

“Wait, wait” Keith interrupted, and he saw the fear rise in Lance’s face, immediately sorry and taking it back and reeling- 

 

“Here,” Keith reached to his bedside table and threw open the drawer, rummaged around briefly before finding what he wanted and throwing it to Lance.

 

Lance looked down at the small bottle with a puzzled expression, realization dawning on him with a quick flush across his cheeks.

 

“You have lube?”

 

“Yeah, I’m gay, remember?” Keith joked, pulling Lance out of his sweatpants completely and throwing them down to join the pile of their clothes now littering the floor.

 

Lance scoffed at that and popped the bottle open. He squirted a dollop of the clear liquid into his hand and rolled it between his fingers, warming it with his touch. He leaned back over Keith and kissed him slowly, passionately, and his hands gradually slipped lower. 

 

They only hesitated when he reached between Keith’s parted thighs and made contact with the tight pucker waiting for him. His hand stilled and his eyes opened, searching Keith’s, waiting.

 

Keith pushed a strand of hair out of Lance’s face and smiled lazily. Keith wasn’t an expert on sex, but this wasn’t his first time. From Lance’s expression, Keith guessed that it was his, at least with another male. His heart fluttered when he realized how much Lance must trust him to give him this experience, as his first. He rubbed small circles into Lance’s bicep where he held it on either side of Keith’s head.

 

“Just go slow. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

 

Lance nodded and bit his lip, and Keith pulled him down into another kiss to distract him. It worked, and Lance began tracing small circles around Keith’s hole, gently prodding with his index finger. 

 

Keith hummed a quiet noise of contentment when Lance pressed against his hole with a little more pressure, gently squeezing the tip of his index finger inside.

 

He used his thumb to gently massage around the skin there, slowly working his one finger deeper into Keith, starting a slow pace of thrusting in and out. 

 

Soon the one finger wasn’t enough, and Keith was wiggling his hips up into Lance’s arm in search of more. Lance took the hint and pushed a second finger past the ring of muscle at Keith’s entrance and Keith groaned at the feeling.

 

Now Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck while his fingers worked inside of him, wanting to hear all of the little noises Keith made at the stimulation. He was rewarded when he pushed his fingers deeper and curled them up, encountering a small bundle he hadn’t been anticipating but was now thankful for, because Keith arched his back up off the bed and white knuckled his hands in the sheets below him, low curses escaping through his clenched teeth.

 

Lance smiled into Keith’s skin and adjusted his arm so that he could thrust up into Keith’s prostate with every motion. With every jab Keith’s cries reached a higher pitch until he was swatting at Lance’s arms, at his face, at anything he could reach.

 

“Too much, I’m gonna cum,  _ fuck _ ,” he sighed when Lance gave up the assault and instead focused on scissoring his fingers, stretching Keith more with every move. 

 

Keith preened at the attention, moving his hips this way and that, searching for some sort of friction against the throbbing need in his own cock. He cried out when he felt Lance push a third finger inside of him, and hissed at the burn it brought from his entrance.

 

Lance stilled, sought out Keith’s face, eyes worried. 

 

“Is this too much?” 

 

“No, no, keep going,” Keith’s eyes were closed when he answered, but he felt Lance’s follow his directions, and silently thanked him when he thrust upward again, igniting the sparks in his prostate once again and quickly covering the discomfort with pleasure.

 

Lance kept at his stimulation for a while longer, wanting to be completely sure that Keith was as ready as he could be before he pulled his fingers out with a slick  _ pop _ and reached for the bottle of lube again, spreading some over the length of his cock before lining himself up with Keith’s entrance.

 

Lance breathed in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, staring past Keith’s face and straight into his soul. His hands idly traced Keith’s sides and came to rest on his waist. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

The question was quiet but it hung in the air between them. Keith looked up at Lance, watching him with apprehension. He could tell that Lance was worried he was being pushed, that Keith didn’t really want this. Keith took a moment to himself to think about what he was doing. He felt the liquor floating at the edges of his consciousness, not quite gone, but not controlling him either. 

 

Keith looked into the blue eyes gazing down at him and nodded, he pulled his knees up toward his chest to give Lance a better angle and wound his hands in the sheets.

 

He felt the pressure against his entrance as Lance started to move forward and closed his eyes, trying to keep his body relaxed to ease the process. Lance gritted his teeth and pushed past the ring of muscle, seating the head of his cock inside of Keith.

 

Keith’s gasp met and mixed with Lance’s moan, the sounds mingling in the air before dispersing around them. 

 

“Oh, fuck,  _ Keith _ ,” Lance all but growled, his face screwed up and muscles taut with the exertion of holding himself still, waiting for Keith to get used to the feeling. 

 

“Mmmmmm,” Keith hummed, absorbed in the feeling of having Lance inside of him, ignoring the sting in favor of the fullness that he so desperately needed.

 

“ _ More _ ,” Keith whispered, running his hands up Lance’s arms, squeezing on the muscles and trailing teasing fingers there and over his chest.

 

Lance moaned and pushed himself in farther. 

 

He was halfway inside of Keith when a sharp squeeze on his right arm stopped him in his tracks. He stilled, opened his eyes to find a pained expression on Keith’s face, his eyes twisted up in exertion.

 

“Wait, Keith I-” Lance started to pull out but Keith locked his ankles behind Lance’s back, accidentally pulling him in further before Lance grit his teeth and stopped himself. Keith groaned at the sensation, eyes still shut, but he didn’t release his grip on Lance.

 

So Lance stayed there, as still as he could manage, eyes trained on Keith’s face, watching as the pain turned to discomfort to irritation to ease. And Keith opened his eyes to find Lance’s, smiled half heartedly, and nodded again.

 

This time Lance pushed in harder, stopping only when he had fully seated himself inside of Keith, hips touching hips as a strangled cry tore its way from Keith’s throat.

 

Lance halted, looked into Keith’s eyes to find a glint of mischief before succumbing to the feelings racking through him.

 

“Oh, my god,  _ Keith _ ,” his voice had gone dark and husky, sexier than Keith thought him capable of.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, Lance trying to gather some semblance of self control and Keith trying to get used to this new stretch he felt inside of him.

 

When Keith was ready, he picked Lance’s hands up from his waist and moved them to the backs of his knees. Lance watched Keith place them and felt him push his thighs back, spreading his ass further and giving Lance more room to work.

 

Lance leaned down to catch Keith’s mouth in a kiss just as he began to move.

 

He started with short, shallow thrusts, just testing the waters. He pulled out just a few inches before pushing back in gently, moving Keith’s body upwards with the motion every time. 

 

Lance quickly learned that this wouldn’t do.

 

Keith started bucking his hips upward to meet every one of Lance’s thrusts and Lance got the picture. He pulled back until nothing but the head of his cock was inside of Keith’s ass and plunged it back in to the hilt.

 

Keith cried out at the contact but Lance didn’t give him time to voice what he was feeling, setting a new, feverish pace and fucking into Keith with force Keith wouldn’t have thought he had in him.

 

As the pace picked up, they could no longer keep their mouths together, so instead Lance hovered near Keith’s neck, breathing words of encouragement and praise into his ear, bursting with pride every time Keith moaned his name.

 

Lance hooked his elbows around the underside of Keith’s knees and pressed forward until his hands found the mattress, giving him a new angle to find what he was looking for. He thrusted three times before he found it but Keith showed him exactly when he was hitting his prostate again.

 

He practically howled, hissed Lance’s name through his teeth, and his nails dug into Lance’s biceps where he gripped them for dear life. Lance grinned in victory and hammered away at the spot he knew would make Keith collapse, thrusts hitting a blistering pace.

 

“Lance,  _ fuck _ , yes!” Keith’s eyes were screwed shut again, but this time from pleasure rather than pain, and Lance kept fucking into him with all the strength he could muster.

 

“That’s right, baby, you like that?” Lance was whispering into Keith’s ear now, not even pausing to question his use of the pet name as Keith purred in response, reduced to sharp squeals and moans from Lance’s assault on his prostate.

 

And then Keith could feel it, that pooling warmth in his stomach, signaling the release that was sure to come soon. From the new lapse in Lance’s rhythm he could tell that he was getting close too, and Keith ran one hand through the sweaty mess of brown hair that was swinging in front of Lance’s eyes.

 

“Lance- I’m  _ close _ , Lance,” Keith whimpered, feeling the pleasure creeping up on him faster.

 

Lance groaned and thrusted harder, if that were even possible, the bed shaking and headboard slamming against the wall. Were these rooms soundproof? Could the others hear them? Did Keith even  _ care _ if they could?

 

He didn’t have time to consider it.

 

Because just as his mind registered the steady  _ SLAM _ of his headboard against the wall, he was cumming, untouched, cock twitching and spurting rope after rope of thick cum onto both his and Lance’s chests.

 

And Lance was right there with him, giving a final two thrusts before stilling against Keith with his mouth dropped open in a low moan, and Keith could feel his cock emptying inside of him, staining his insides white. 

 

It took a few seconds for their breathing to slow to a reasonable enough interval that they could look at each other, and Lance smirked. 

 

He pulled out with a grimace and turned to find the bathroom. Keith just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Did that just happen?

 

Lance returned with a washcloth and wiped off Keith’s front before doing his own and tossing it onto the floor, scattered there along with the clothes that had long since been discarded. 

 

Keith saw Lance hesitate for a split second before he shrugged and pushed Keith over on the bed, pulling up one side of the comforter for himself and sliding in between the dark red sheets. Keith giggled and followed Lance’s lead, covering himself up and then finding his head resting on Lance’s chest while Lance’s arm wound around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Wish we hadn’t been drunk for this…” Lance murmured, rubbing absent patterns on Keith’s hip with the hand that held him.

 

Keith turned slightly, raised himself so that he could look at Lance.

 

“I’m not drunk. Are you still drunk?”

 

Lance cracked a smile then, eyes all all stars and rainbows.

 

“No.”

 

Keith returned the smile then and found his place on Lance’s chest again, breathing deeply and curling in closer. 

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> can i get some holy water over here? thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> also i didn't edit this so if i made silly mistakes pls point them out!!
> 
> twitter @ firelordshiro :)


End file.
